


A Multitude of Sins

by ohzhang



Series: the jookyun pwp shame train [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Biting, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzhang/pseuds/ohzhang
Summary: “It’s your fault for being so pretty,” Jooheon teased. “You need to take responsibility for your prettiness.”





	A Multitude of Sins

**Author's Note:**

> this silliness has been haunting my drafts in google docs for far too long and it's time to finally let it loose in the world
> 
> v loosely based on jooheon mentioning twilight in their (oh so precious and important and pure) puppy buzzfeed interview & changkyun's general proclivity for biting but mostly i just wanted to write something a lil spicy bc the world always needs more smutty jookyun

“Hyung.”

 

“Mmhm,” Jooheon replied lazily, the vibration of his voice against Changkyun’s neck making him squirm.

 

“ _Hyung,_ ” he tried a second time, fighting to contain a whimper as Jooheon nipped at the sensitive skin just behind his ear. “you-you’re gonna leave marks.”

 

“What if I want to leave marks?” Jooheon murmured and Changkyun swore he could feel Jooheon grin, sucking harder to purposefully tease. He groaned, helplessly melting into Jooheon’s touch.

 

“Because they’ll _see_ and I’ll get into huge trouble and the members will laugh and-- _ah_!”

 

Jooheon had journeyed his way with tongue and teeth and lips to the underside of Changkyun’s jaw, breath hot against his skin and pressing lingering kisses there because he knew it drove Changkyun crazy. He huffed out a laugh at Changkyun’s high keening and shaky sighs and in that moment Changkyun kinda really wanted to punch his best friend in the face because _excuse you._ He pushed Jooheon down onto the bed, straddling his thighs and staring down at Jooheon’s stupid smug face with narrowed eyes.

 

“You’re cute,” was all Jooheon had to say for himself, a silly lopsided smile plastered on his kiss-swollen lips.

 

“I’ll show you cute,” Changkyun grumbled, ducking down without warning to sink his teeth into Jooheon’s exposed collarbone. Jooheon exhaled sharply, reaching up to grab a handful of Changkyun’s hair and pulling him away. A huge red mark was already blooming raw and red on Jooheon’s honey skin.

 

“Fuck, Changkyunnie,” Jooheon licked his lips, pupils blown impossibly large as he stared up at him in breathless surprise.

 

“Yeah? You liked that, hyung?”

 

Jooheon nodded wordlessly, lips parted and pretty and Changkyun could actually feel the older boy’s cock twitching beneath him through their sweatpants. He grinned in victory, scooting completely onto Jooheon’s lap so he could grind his ass right against him.

 

Jooheon’s hands automatically came up to grip Changkyun’s hips tight. “We probably shouldn’t be doing this,” he breathed, jerkily thrusting upwards and rubbing his cock insistently against Changkyun’s ass despite himself, “someone could walk in.”

 

“You started it,” said Changkyun, rolling his hips to meet Jooheon’s movements halfway, neither of them making an attempt to resist each other despite their schedule. He tilted his head, biting on his bottom lip and wiggling his hips teasingly, a challenge. “So finish it.”

 

Jooheon didn’t need to think twice, surging upwards and pulling at the collar of Changkyun’s t-shirt to tug him into a heated kiss. Changkyun moaned into Jooheon’s mouth and Jooheon pulled away, licking his wet lips and gazing at Changkyun with lidded eyes that made the younger shiver. He pushed gently at Changkyun’s shoulders, maneuvering him from his lap to lay him down on the bed before pulling his own t-shirt over his head.

 

Changkyun bit his lip, watching Jooheon’s biceps flex as he moved. He’d always found Jooheon attractive but ever since he’d started going to the gym, well, “ _Fuck_ ,” he said out loud, unable to stop himself, “Fuck me, hyung, hurry.”

 

“Fuck, yeah Kyunnie, hold on,” Jooheon grabbed lube from his bedside drawer and undressed completely before helping Changkyun out of his sweatpants & t-shirt too, throwing them carelessly to the floor. Changkyun snatched the lube from Jooheon and when he tilted his head in question, Changkyun flushed.

 

“You always take ages preparing me,” he blurted. “It’s super nice!” he amended quickly when Jooheon’s brows furrowed, “I love it, don’t get me wrong, but we don’t have much time, so. Let me?”

 

Jooheon nodded weakly, seemingly speechless as Changkyun settled on his back and spread his legs, a lubed up finger circling his rim.

 

Heat prickled Changkyun’s skin and he began to sweat, feeling it dripping from his temple and tasting it when he licked his lips. It was a little embarrassing, doing this to himself with Jooheon watching so raptly, mouth slightly open. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and slowly pushed a finger inside, letting out a low moan as he heard Jooheon exhale sharply.

 

He added another finger, and then another and when he found Jooheon’s gaze again he was biting his lip as Changkyun fucked himself open, previous expression of awe replaced with unabashed hunger that still gave Changkyun butterflies every time they fucked.

 

“Ok, ok, m’ready,” Changkyun eventually managed between soft little moans, and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the way Jooheon jumped up in eagerness, already gripping his cock to bring it to Changkyun’s entrance. Jooheon returned the laugh and it was sweet, dimples flashing, eyes half moons, still smiling as he kissed Changkyun and pushed slowly and reverently into him.

 

“Fuck,” Jooheon panted against Changkyun’s lips when he bottomed out.

 

Changkyun wrapped his slim legs around Jooheon’s waist, urging him even deeper, urging him to move. Jooheon took the hint, snapping his hips and aiming for Changkyun’s sweet spot.

 

“Oh god,” Changkyun groaned. He threw his head back against the pillow, scrabbling uselessly at the sheets as Jooheon increased his pace, fucking him harder and faster. “Oh god oh god _oh god_.”

 

Jooheon laughed breathlessly, and Changkyun lifted his head to look back at him.

 

“You’re so fucking cute, Kyunnie, even when I’m fucking you like this.”

 

Changkyun squeezed around Jooheon’s cock, fluttering at the praise. “Honey hyung,” he moaned, too far gone to be embarrassed now. He gripped Jooheon’s shoulders tight, short nails dragging down his back and bound to leave marks. “Don’t stop, please, make me come, I need to-”

 

Jooheon bit down on Changkyun’s neck, just enough pressure to hurt but gentle enough that the pain mixed with spiking pleasure, blinding hot and making Changkyun gasp out a moan that resembled Jooheon’s name as he came suddenly and untouched, arching his back. Jooheon fucked him through his orgasm, lips still pressed hot to his neck and hips stuttering as Changkyun squeezed around his cock until he couldn’t take it anymore, coming hard, filling Changkyun up with a long low moan.

 

They collapsed back on the bed, panting and sweaty and giggling breathlessly.

 

“We’re gonna be in so much trouble for being late to our schedule today,” Changkyun said, voice still a little rough from moaning. He sat up with a wince. “I’m gonna be sore too. This was a really dumb idea.”

 

Jooheon sheepishly ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “I’m sorry Kyunnie, I shouldn’t have gotten so carried away,” he said, pouty and earnestly repentant and Changkyun’s heart swelled with affection. He cupped Jooheon’s face in his hands.

 

“Hyung, please don’t apologise. I don’t regret it at all.” He ducked his head. “I always love being with you.”

 

The apples of Jooheon’s cheeks and the tips of his ears went pink. He cleared his throat. “We should probably clean up.” He disentangled himself to grab a towel, wiping himself down (Changkyun blushed at how much cum he’d managed to shoot all over his hyung, jeez) before gently cleaning up Changkyun too.

 

“I love being with you too,” Jooheon said, once they were both clean and redressed. He pressed a kiss to Changkyun’s temple.

 

Changkyun sighed contentedly. “Hm, but let’s wait ‘til we have a free day before we do this again though? Like, just a thought.”

 

“It’s your fault for being so pretty,” Jooheon teased. “You need to take responsibility for your prettiness.”

 

“What am I supposed to do? Wear a mask for the rest of my life?”

 

Jooheon huffed out a laugh and Changkyun broke into a beatific smile before nuzzling his face into the side of Jooheon’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent there and savouring their moment of peace. It was abruptly (and somewhat predictably) ruined when Minhyuk burst through the door without knocking, hollering something about comeback stages and Hyungwon taking too long in the shower and needing to leave,  _like_ , _really soon, you guys!_

 

Changkyun sighed as he disentangled himself from Jooheon, smoothing the wrinkles in his t-shirt before offering a hand to help Jooheon up from the bed.

 

“Yah, Jooheonie!” Minhyuk suddenly exclaimed, interrupting his own spiel and stepping into his space, tugging at the collar of his t-shirt and exposing the mark there. “What’s this?” He turned to scrutinise Changkyun and his eyes widened almost comically. “Kyun-ah, your neck! Were you guys getting busy in here instead of getting ready?” He leaned in to prod at Changkyun’s neck, who cringed, ducking away.

 

“We got kinda carried away,” he said, rubbing at his neck self consciously.

 

“No kidding,” Minhyuk laughed. “The stylist noonas are gonna kill you. Well, that’s if Kihyun doesn’t kill you first.”

 

“Blame Jooheon hyung!” said Changkyun, pointing at the latter who raised his hands in defence, “He’s the one who got all horny and tried to eat my neck.”

 

“Gross!” said Minhyuk, but he was grinning, clearly unperturbed. His eyes suddenly widened. “Oh! So is this why you said you wanted to be a _Twilight_ vampire, Jooheonie?”

 

“Hyung!” Jooheon and Changkyun exclaimed in unison.

 

Minhyuk waved them off with a laugh, ignoring the younger’s protests. “I’ll go see if I have anything with enough coverage to hide your multitude of sins,” he said. “Meanwhile, you, Edward Cullen,” he jabbed a finger at Jooheon’s chest, who whined pitifully in response, “stay away from Kyunnie’s neck while we’re promoting, you perv.”

 

And with that, he was gone as quickly as he’d arrived, leaving Jooheon and Changkyun alone in the room once more.

 

“Does my neck really look that bad?”

 

Jooheon winced apologetically. “Kinda.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Yeah,” said Jooheon not at all helpfully. He bit his lip, eyeing Changkyun up. “It does look sexy though.”

 

“You think so?” Changkyun preened.

 

Jooheon hummed, stepping into his space to drag his lips over the purple marks. “I know so.”

 

Changkyun pretended to think for a moment. “I wonder,” he said, voice purposefully low in Jooheon’s ear, revelling in the way it made his hyung groan softly “if Hyungwon hyung’s finished in the bathroom? We could shower together. You know, to save time and water and all that.”

 

Jooheon huffed out a laugh, right against Changkyun’s neck and sending shivers down his spine all over again. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
